FLASH POINT
by RMASTERS
Summary: Magnum has several surprises at NIA PEARL HARBOR, one


  
The characters in this story belong to Donald P. Bellisario. This story is for the sole entertainment of Magnum,P.I. Fans.  
Hope you will enjoy this the fifth episode.  
  
MAGNUM, P.I.  
  
FLASH POINT  
  
BY  
  
ROBIN MASTERS  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING-TOKYO-DAY OFFICE-COMMANDING OFFICER The Navy Captain was reading the reports over from the last team visit to Vietnam. The team leader on that mission was Lieutenant Sherri LaFlure, the report was complete and detailed with a statement that the U.S. Government could expect more co-operation.  
  
He closed the file and reached for the new orders received concerning Lieutenant LaFlure.  
  
The captain stands up and walks to his door, opens it and looks for Lt LaFlure.  
Not seeing her in the office he walked across the lobby to the Identification office.  
  
INT-INDENTIFICATION SECTION NIA-OFFICE Sitting at the computer checking files of new information was Lieutenant Sherri LaFlure, with her back turned to the door she did not see the Captain enter,  
she had dark brown hair and rolled into a bun, she has Brown eyes and is light complected, when standing stood 5 feet 1inches, and small built.  
  
The captain was standing just behind her at the door, watched her as she worked.  
  
CAPTAIN: Lieutenant do you have a moment?  
  
She turns her head to her left.  
  
LIEUTENANT LAFLURE: Yes Sir what is it?  
  
CAPTAIN: How long have you been assigned here?  
  
LIEUTENANT LAFLURE: Just over two years Sir.  
  
CAPTAIN: Yes I thought so, seems your being transferred.  
  
LIEUTENANT LAFLURE: Why Sir?  
  
CAPTAIN: Normal rotation Lieutenant.  
  
LIEUTENANT LAFLURE: Yes Sir....where will I be going?  
  
CAPTAIN: NIA Pearl Harbor.  
  
LIEUTENANT LAFLURE: Hawaii Sir.(smiles)  
  
CAPTAIN: You will be leaving us at the end of the week.  
  
He hands the orders to Sherri LaFlure she looks at the papers and goes back to work.  
  
CAPTAIN: By the way I am sorry you are leaving.  
  
LIEUTENANT LAFLURE: Yes sir....I am to.  
  
The Captain walks back to his office goes in and shuts the door.  
  
Sherri stops working and picks up the orders, and begins to read her orders,  
report for duty Pearl Harbor Naval Base, 14 days from this date. she looked at the calender August 20th. Cups her head in her hands as she thinks this was my first duty assignment, it was time to move on, so for the first 4 years it had been enjoyable work.  
  
A Female Marine Captain walks up to where Sherri was sitting.  
  
MARINE CAPTAIN: Sherri...Just heard your leaving.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Yeah Gail, looks like it. (in a low voice)  
  
MARINE CAPTAIN: Guess I have to get a new room mate.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Well Gail not for a few more days.  
  
MARINE CAPTAIN: After work see you at the officers club.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Sure Gail why not.  
  
The Marine Captain walks away and Sherri gets back to work.  
  
INT OFFICERS CLUB-NIGHT Marine and Naval officers getting off work would stop there on there way to the BOQ, Sherri walked in looking for Gail who had left before her, she spots her at a table in the corner, drinking a Rum and Coke, actually it was Gayle's third.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: So you started with out me Gail Nelson!  
  
GAIL: Yeah guess I did, thanks Sherri you are a really great friend.  
  
Gail picks up a fresh glass now her fourth one, she moves the glass in her hands as she looks down at the table.  
  
GAIL: I am due for rotation soon myself.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Who knows you may get stuck with me again.  
  
GAIL: Yeah maybe.  
  
The waiter brings over to the table a Rum and Coke for Sherri sets it down and walks away. Sherri picks the glass up and takes a sip, the old record was playing " THAT LOVING FEELING" a carry over from the Vietnam days.  
  
Gail by now was getting pretty well smashed, Sherri figured maybe it may be best to get Gail back to the BOQ.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Gail, we best get going don't you think?  
  
GAIL: Sure soon as that song is finished. (pause) Bet this place was a wild place 30 years ago you know.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Yeah maybe so Gail, come on lets go home.  
  
GAIL: Suure lets goo home yeah all the way to a Da-denver.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Sure lets go.  
  
GAIL: To Denver? No you can't go there.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Yeah I know I have to go to Hawaii.  
  
Sherri can't help but laugh, as Gail was a mess after five rum and cokes, Sherri takes her by the arm and puts her other arm around her and out they walk to the front door Sherri opens it and out on the street.  
  
INT-BOQ-LAFLURE QUARTERS-NIGHT The door opens and Sherri is by now almost has to carry Gail, who is smaller than Sherri but in her shape weighs alot more, than she would under normal conditions.  
  
Sherri helps Gail to the bedroom and there are two beds, Sherri sat Gail down on Gail's bed, and Gale slumps over on her left side, she is passed out.  
  
Sherri picks Gail's legs up puts them on the bed, pulls her shoes off puts them down on the floor, and takes the blanket and covers Gail.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: "Get em tiger" (smiles)  
  
Sherri takes her jacket off, kicks her shoes of takes her skirt off walks to the bathroom taking her bathrobe with her, she turns the shower on and steam filters out into the bedroom.  
  
INT-NIA OFFICE TOKYO-INDENTIFICATION SECTION-DAY Sherri's last day, it was Friday, and at 08:00 she would begin to check out,  
when through she would be no longer attached to the NIA unit.  
  
She cleans her desk out and put her things she had on her desk in the briefcase she carried, she would be taking no files with her home to work on tonight.  
  
Her last stop would be the commanding officer, who is last on the list. It was 17:00 hours when she walks through the office to the Captains office.  
  
INT NIA OFFICE-CAPTAINS OFFICE-DAY The captain sat with his back turned towards the door looking out the window out at the Bay, his thoughts drifting back to Norfolk and his last trip home, there was a knock on his door.  
  
CAPTAIN: Enter.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Captain, I have my check out sheet for your signature.  
  
CAPTAIN: Yes very well Lieutenant.  
  
He turns and takes the paper and reads it over, looks up at the wall clock, and then signs his name and rank.  
  
CAPTAIN: Two minutes after the hour.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: I am sorry for making you have to wait.  
  
CAPTAIN: No problem Lieutenant....I had some things to do anyway.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Will there be anything else Sir?  
  
CAPTAIN: No...Just good luck Lieutenant at your new Command.  
  
She comes to attention does an about face and walks to the door, opens it steps out into the hallway and shuts it behind her.  
  
AUGUST 31 2001 EXT ROBINS NEST GUESTHOUSE-BEDROOM-DAWN The alarm goes off and Magnum turns over and pushes the button the sound stops,  
he lays back down on the pillow and falls back to sleep, ten minutes pass and the alarm goes off again.  
  
Magnum sat up and looks around, its 5:20 am, and time to get up after he thought I have had over a year of this. He gets up staggers to the shower.  
  
The water is running and steams pours out from the cracks in the seal of the shower door. A few minutes later Magnum comes out of the shower with a towel wrapped around him, he stagers to the closet, opens the door and takes out a set of khaki's. He dresses, walked to the kitchen, pours a cup of coffee and walked over to the table and sat down, drinks the coffee and looks at the time on his watch, it was just 6:am.  
  
He reaches over to the briefcase and opens it, there were reports he was going over when he went to bed. He thinks he will go in early and run some of the data he had through the computer.  
  
Magnum gets up picks up his hat and briefcase and walks up the steps to the front door opens it and steps to the porch shutting the door behind him.  
  
EXT-DRIVEWAY-FERRARI-SKY- OCEAN HIGHWAY-DAY Magnum walked to the Ferrari looks up at the clouds it was going to rain, so he puts the top up and gets in starts the engine and drives away.  
  
He drove along the Highway as drops of rain hit the windsheild turning his wipers on the windshield is now easier to see out of, waves of rain pass across the road in front of him.  
  
EXT-MAINGATE-PEARL HARBOR NAVAL BASE-NIA BUILDING-DAY Magnum is the third car in the line as the Marine Guard passed the cars in front of him, next Magnum would pass through the gate. He turns left the second street after getting on the base and down two streets to the NIA OFFICE building, pulls his car in to his space, turns the engine off and gets out walks to the building and to the front door, opens it, steps inside.  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING-ELEVATOR-SECOND FLOOR-MAGNUM'S OFFICE.  
Magnum walked to the elevator gets on pushes 2, and the elevator moves to the second floor it stops the doors open Magnum steps off, he walked down the hallway to his office, with the glass walls Magnum can see he would be the first one in that morning after all its was Friday, and some people would be leaving at noon early for the Labor Day weekend.  
  
He opens the Glass door and steps in turns left and walks to his office, opens the door and goes in.  
  
Hung his hat up, walks to his desk, he sat down and in front of him was his picture of he and Michelle when they were married and on the otherside was the latest picture of Lily, he smiles, turns and faces the computer, begins to type in and run the data on the computer.  
  
His neck bothers him and looks down at his watch, he had worked through the dinner hour. He shuts down the conputer, gets up from his desk and walked over to the coat rack takes his hat opens the door and steps out into the hallway.  
  
INT PEARL HARBOR NAVAL BASE TRANSIT-CHECKIN-DAY Lieutenant Sherri LaFlure carries her orders in her hand, she is looking for the place she is to check it, she finds the office opens the door, seeing the sign " reporting for duty check in here."  
  
She walked over to the desk, a chief Yeoman, heavy set and balding turns when seeing her and walked over to the counter.  
  
YEOMAN: May I help you Lieutenant?  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: I am reporting for duty.  
  
YEOMAN: Yes Mam, your orders.  
  
He takes the papers opens them and reads them, looks up and walkedto the phone picks it up.  
  
YEOMAN: Admiral Magnum please.  
.  
He isn't in, then who is there?  
.  
Ensign Ward.  
.  
I a Lieutenant here assigned to your Identification Section, this is Friday Sir,  
how do you want this logged in?  
.  
Yes I can check her in, no she's five days early Sir.  
.  
Very well Sir, I am to check her in and then send her to BOQ, yes Sir, name Sir Lieutenant Sherri Laflure.  
.  
Last assigned to Tokyo Sir.  
.  
Advise her to report Tuesday 08:00, and report to Lieutenant Jackie Porter.  
.  
I don't know Sir, but I can do that part of her check in here. Yes sir she is here early....thank you.  
  
YEOMAN: I can do most of your check in here and have your BOQ assignment, so give me a few minutes.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: You sure work fast here at Pearl.(smiles)  
  
YEOMAN: Yes mam, please excuse me.  
  
Sherri looked around the the room and found a chair she sat down as her feet hurt from the trip, with all the walking on the base so far, and she still had to find the BOQ.  
  
The Yoeman walked back to the counter, Sherri got up and walked back to the counter.  
  
YEOMAN: Mam, here is your BOQ assignment your in building 125 that is two streets down from the NIA building. (pause) All you have to do is sign the Log...And do you have a car?  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: No, no car yet.  
  
YEOMAN: Sign here just need your signature and then I can give you the key to your quarters.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Are they shared quarters?  
  
YEOMAN: No not for the NIA people.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Oh really (surprised)  
  
The yeoman walked back to another desk and picked up a small book, and walked back to the desk.  
  
YEOMAN: This will answer just about any question that you may have and then some.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Thank you this will be helpful.  
  
YEOMAN: By the way your gear was received from Tokyo I just found the message.  
...Seems your a bit early...  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: It beat me here?  
  
YEOMAN: Appears so Mam, I'll get you a driver and you can pick up your gear and get moved in.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: That will be fine Chief...I do need a car..so where can I get one?  
  
YEOMAN: Over at the Navy exchange across the street there is a Rental Agency.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Thank you again Cheif.  
  
Sherri turns and walked to the door opened and left the office.  
  
INT OFFICERS CLUB-DAY Magnum finished dinner, and took a cigar out of his shirt pocket and lite it took a puff, he looked out the window as a Navy sedan passed by, his face goes blank as he thinks he is seeing things.  
  
(Magnums Point of view)  
  
Sherri Laflure was sitting in the back seat turns and looks out the window and at Magnum.  
  
A female voice brings him back.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Admiral Magnum, sir, Admiral.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah...what? ( sharp)  
  
JACKIE PORTER: A phone call from Higgins to remind you to pick up a gift for Colonel Calvin.  
  
MAGNUM: I'm sorry Jackie I had my mind on something else when you walked up,  
yes the retirement party....That is this Sunday....  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Is there anything wrong?....  
  
MAGNUM: No Jackie.......I knew that you would remind me.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Well I am glad I came over today, I don't follow you around but when Mr Higgins called well I figured I better come right away.  
  
MAGNUM: I won't be returning to the office today so will you close up my office before you go home and bring my briefcase out later?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes I can Sir....You sure there isn't anything wrong?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes I'm sure...you can ware civies.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: I think I can manage that.  
  
MAGNUM: I'll see you later.  
  
Magnum gets up picks his hat up and Jackie gets up and they walk to the door to the street and leave the officers club.  
EXT-OFFICERS CLUB PARKING LOT-FERRARI-DAY Magnum walked to the car, Jackie stands beside him, opens the door and starts to get in, stops.  
  
MAGNUM: Did Higgins say what time the party for TC was suppose to be?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Sunday around two I believe he said.  
  
MAGNUM: Sunday can you be there by one.  
  
Jackie smiles:  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Sure...One o'clock be there.  
  
Magnum gets in starts the engine backs out of the space and drives down the street to the main gate, turns right and gets on route 72. He would be back at the estate in about a half and hour.  
  
BOQ-BUILDING 125-SHERRI LAFLURE'S-QUARTERS-DAY Sherri spent the rest of the afternoon getting her gear put away and putting the empty boxs in the closet, she had changed into a pair of jeans and a blue and white shirt, her hair was now in a pony tail.  
  
The quarters were bigger than in Japan a livingroom a bedroom, bathroom and a kitchenett, there was a TV, but the picture was fuzzy and the sound was bad,  
turned all the way up, it still was hard to hear with the cracking sizzle it was making.  
  
She went to the couch and sat down and open up the book that was given to her,  
and found that she would have to replace the TV herself. since it would take two weeks before some one would come to replace it.  
  
She looked at her watch, it was 17:00, totally bored by now she thought, no car,  
no TV, to far to walk to the Officers club, being new to the place so now what?  
  
She opens the book again "CAR RENTAL", she reads it and sees the location it was at the Exchange Parking lot.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: (out loud) That cheif was right on the car rental.  
  
This would be worth the walk she gets up and goes to the bathroom turns the shower on, a short time later she comes out of the bedroom. she changed into a set a khaki's and was going to rent a car.  
  
She picked up her purse, checks for the copy of her orders in the event she had to show she was on duty at Pearl, shuts her purse picks up her hat, opens the door and steps to the outside.  
EXT-YOU DRIVE CAR RENTAL-LOT Sherri walks on the lot and looks the cars over, the blue mustang caught her eye,  
and would be in her price range, she looks it over and figured it would do till she could buy something that she was able to afford.  
  
(our point of view Sherri inside the office signing the lease agreement the man hands her the keys and tears off the copy for her to carry.  
  
So with keys hand Sherri walked from the building to the blue mustang, opens the door starts the car and drives away.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-LIVINGROOM-BEDROOM-DAY Magnum walks down the steps from the front door to the kitchen, he stops on his way at the refridgerator, opens the door, and takes out a beer, takes the top off,  
turns and walks down the last steps to the livingroom, walked over to the couch and sat down, going over in his mind what he thought or who he thought he seen today while at the officers club.  
  
He unbuttons his shirt and takes it off, walks to the TV and turns it on, he had just missed the news, so he turned it back off. turns walked to the bedroom,  
taking his shirt with him.  
  
EXT-ROBINS NEST MAINGATE-CALLBOX-WHITE OLDS CUTLESS-DUSK Jackie Porter stops at the gate, she reaches out and pushes the buzzer.  
  
INT-MAINHOUSE-STUDY-WALL CALL BOX Higgins sat at his desk, finishing the report that he had to have ready for John Lee on Tuesday, the buzzer rings, Higgins got up and walked over to the Call Box intercom, and replies.  
  
HIGGINS: Yes.  
  
VOICE(female over call box) Mr Higgins, this is Jackie Porter, I have some papers for Admiral Magnum.  
  
HIGGINS: Yes Miss Porter, I will open the gate.  
  
VOICE:(female over call box) Thank You Mr. Higgins.  
  
Higgins walked back to his desk, and sat down, returning to the papers on his desk.  
  
EXT-ESTATE-MAINHOUSE-DRIVEWAY-FERRARI-DUSK Jackie drives up to the guesthouse parking her car, steps out, she had changed into a blue shirt and black slacks, she picks up the briefcase from the seat beside her, shuts the door and starts to walk to the guesthouse.  
  
EXT-FRONT DOOR GUEST HOUSE-DUSK She walked up the steps to the porch and to the front door, she knocks, there was no answer, she turns the nob and steps inside.  
  
INT-FRONT DOOR GUESTHOUSE-LANDING-  
(Jackies View) Steps inside and looks down to the livingroom, she starts down the steps to the kitchen and down the remaining steps, she sets his briefcase down on the coffee table turns towards the bedroom door as she can hear water in the shower running. Sat down on the couch.  
  
She looked around the living room, everything had a place, and everything was in its place. She sees on the mantel over the fire place Magnum and Michelles'  
wedding picture, on the other side was a picture of Lily.  
  
Lily's High school graduation picture, the sound of the water has stopped she waits.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Admiral Magnum, its me Jackie.  
  
INT-BEDROOM-  
Magnum hears her call him, he hurries and dressed, putting on his cloths, a pair of jeans and a tan shirt. He opens the door and steps out.  
  
INT-LIVINGROOM Jackie now standing gestures at her watch.  
  
MAGNUM: Gee, your early.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: I had some other things to do, so came a little early.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah that was okay, can I get you something?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: No...No thank you I better be going I closed your office and your briefcase is here next to the couch.  
  
MAGNUM: Thanks Jackie...I really appreciate you doing this for me.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Sure, just glad to have been able to help.  
  
Magnum walks to the TV and stands beside it, he notices her looking at the wedding picture a different pose.  
  
MAGNUM: Sorry you missed Lily..  
  
JACKIE PORTER: I missed her when she was here her last visit, we were pretty busy then.  
  
MAGNUM: Jackie where are Buck Greenes files?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: General Greene I think he took them with him why?  
  
Magnum looks at the floor and then looks up at Jackie.  
  
MAGNUM: Look and see if he left anything behind.  
  
Jackie puzzled by the request sat down on the chair by the fireplace.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Sure Admiral I can do that how far back?  
  
MAGNUM: Jackie its Thomas, call me Thomas when we are off duty the Admiral,  
thats to stuffy, its Thomas.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yeah okay, Thomas (smiles)  
  
MAGNUM: See already better, the records and files from 1981 through 1989 that will be a good starting point to work with.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Why there Thomas?  
  
MAGNUM: I will know the answer when I find it.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: I'll go in the office and look tomorrow.  
  
MAGNUM: Sure that will be fine, and Jackie, if you find them call me, and put the files in my office.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Take care of it first thing tomorrow.  
  
MAGNUM: Tomorrow is Saturday Jackie, I can't ask you to give up one of your days off.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: No problem, I traded duty days so I could be off sunday TC's retirement party.  
  
Magnum walked to the couch and sat down opens the cigar chest on the coffee table takes one out of the box and pause's.  
  
MAGNUM: One more thing Jackie can you get me a laptop?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: No problem.  
  
MAGNUM: Thanks I need one that is able to get into the master files.  
  
Jackie looks at Magnum and can't figure why he wants that high capibility for a laptop.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: You sure you want that type?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, I'm sure.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: I'll check one out tomorrow.(pause) I better be going, its late.  
  
Jackie got up and walked to the steps, stops and turns back looking at Magnum.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Your after General Greene aren't you?  
  
MAGNUM: Now what makes you ask that? (grins)  
  
JACKIE PORTER: I don't know, wanting his files and a laptop to search....  
  
MAGNUM: Just going to look into something that concerns.  
JACKIE PORTER: The files on your wife Michelle.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Be careful with the master files, they are linked to Washington.  
  
Magnum lites the cigar, takes a drag, and lets the smoke out.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah I know.(smiles)  
  
Jackie walks up the steps to the front door, opens it steps out to the porch and shuts the door behind her.  
  
INT-BOQ-SHERRI LAFLURE'S QUARTERS.  
Sherri finished hanging her cloths in the closet, and filling the dresser drawers,  
it was midnight, she was tired, she begins to get ready for bed. She walked from the bathroom and sats down on the bed, leans back and turns the lamp off.  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING JACKIE PORTERS OFFICE Jackie walked through the office to the Computer Room she is looking for one of the laptops that would give Magnum the access to the data he wanted. She logs it out signs her name Lieutenant Jackie Porter by direction of Admiral Magnum.  
  
She lays the clipboard down picked up the laptop, walked back to her office. She sat down at her desk picked up the phone reciever and dials Magnum's phone number.  
  
VOICE: ( over phone) Hello.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Thomas I have the laptop.  
  
MAGNUM(over phone): Great, I'll pick it up be in in about an hour.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Fine I'll be here, and I have some of the paper files, and don't know what you want alot of the pages have been marked out with black marker.  
  
MAGNUM(over phone): Wonder why that was?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Well maybe you can crossfile with the computer.  
  
MAGNUM(over phone): Yeah maybe if your not busy you would want to run some file checks.  
  
Jackie Porter smiles, she thinks yes that would give her more time to be with Magnum.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: No I am not busy.  
  
MAGNUM(over phone): Okay I'll see you in about an hour.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes Sir. (phone goes to the dial tone)  
  
EXT-BOQ-BUILDING 125-PARKING LOT BLUE MUSTANG-MAINGATE-DAY Sherri walks from the building to the parking lot, she opens the door and gets in starts the engine backs out of her parking space.  
  
She drove down the street to the main street turns right and moves down the street to the main gate.  
  
Magnum had been passed through the gate a minute before and the blue mustang was moving towards him, as the female that was driving turn to look at him as they passed, he watched in his mirror as the blue mustang stopped at the gate,  
Magnum slows and almost stops but a car behind him makes him change is mind.  
  
He drives on to the NIA building turns in his slot, parks turns the key off gets out and walks to the building.  
  
INT-ROBINS NEST STUDY-DAY It was Sunday, Higgins had been busy Saturday and most of that morning getting the Party set up for TC. Friday was TC's last day in the the Marines after 30 years it was over.  
  
A slight smile appears on Higgins face as he remembers the day he had finished his military service. There were going to be mostly the friends of TC, Magnum also invited several from the NIA.  
  
A special Invitation was sent to MASTER CHIEF WILKS, and Magnum saw to that one himself, Higgins took it on himself to invite Maggie Poole, rather she came or not was a her call either way.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-BEDROOM-DAY Magnum was in his dress whites, and the collar was stiff around his neck but for TC it was worth it. Magnum walked to the steps pickes his hat up and walked up the steps to the front door and open it stepping to the porch shutting the door behind him.  
  
EXT-ESTATE GROUNDS-DAY A warm breeze was blowing in, it was 13:00 when Rick showed up and behind him Jackie Porter. Higgins stood and shook hands with the guests as they got out and joined the line.  
  
TC showed up at 14:00 also in dress whites. Magnum walked to the side of Higgins and shook hands with the guests. TC walked up to Magnum, and with a salute Magnum greeted his friend of more than 30 years.  
  
MAGNUM: Well Colonel you made it.(smiles)  
  
TC: Yeah I guess so.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Congradulations Colonel Calvin.  
  
TC: Thank you Lieutenant Porter. ( As a salute was exchanged.)  
  
Magnum looks to the driveway stepping out of a car was Captain Maggie Poole,  
she did come after all.  
  
MAGNUM: Excuse me.  
  
Magnum walked across the grass to the drive way.  
  
MAGNUM: Hello Maggie.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: Hello Admiral.  
  
He looks out at the ocean and back at Maggie.  
  
MAGNUM: Glad you came, means alot to TC.  
  
She looks up at Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM: Why did you leave Maggie?  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: You really don't know why do you?  
  
MAGNUM: No, no I don't how could I you never talked about what was on your Mind.  
  
She starts walking away upset.  
  
MAGNUM: Wait Maggie tell me why you left.  
  
She stops and turns and faces Magnum.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: After 16 years Thomas you don't even know that I....  
  
MAGNUM: Know what Maggie?  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: I finally see....Thomas that it can't be, not as long as there is someone between us and you know I am telling you the truth.  
  
Magnum looks at the ocean and back to Maggie.  
  
MAGNUM: I never knew Maggie and Michelle, I guess maybe your right.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: Look I could have fought her, but I can't fight her memory, and well...(pause)  
  
MAGNUM: I never thought about anything was there between us....  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: As the years went by I guess I thought you could let her really go after she was killed....And maybe see me.  
  
MAGNUM: Maggie was she, killed?  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: Thomas you know she was, Ki sent you the type..  
  
Maggie looks into his eyes, they flash the intent that he has so many times again she sees that Michelle is on his mind again.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: You think she is still alive don't you?  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah......What if... maybe she is.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: No Thomas.....not this time.  
  
She walks away and starts to think, so many times before he would get that feeling and be right, could he be right again.  
  
Maggie stops and turns and looks at him.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: What you want me to do?  
  
MAGNUM: Help us....Jackie and me go through Bucks files.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: You'll need a computer to get to his files.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah I know, I already have one.  
  
Her eyes flash "I knew it, I knew he set me up."  
  
They walk on up to the party, TC was having a great time Maggie walkeds over to TC, he puts his arm around her and hugs her.  
  
TC: Thanks Maggie.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: Seems like when one of you is celebrating or in trouble like the little sister I show up.  
  
MAGNUM: See Maggie I knew you would figure it out.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: Sister, like a little sister.  
  
MAGNUM: We love you to Maggie, you've always been there for us, and same for you and you already know that.  
  
TC: Yeah Maggie, we always wanted you around, we knew we could count on you and you always came through.  
  
Maggie couldn't hold back the tears any longer she starts to walk and then runs away running to the guesthouse.  
  
Jackie watched Maggie run away she looks at Magnum and TC and goes after Maggie.  
  
MAGNUM: Jackie she'll be alright.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Will she really?  
  
TC: What the hells wrong with her now?  
  
MAGNUM: I guess their the only ones who know.  
  
INT-GUEST HOUSE-LIVINGROOM Maggie sat down on the couch she has her head buried in her hands she is crushed as all the years she waited for Magnum only to find out that Michelle would be be between Magnum and her there would never be any chance of them ever being together.  
  
Jackie comes in the guesthouse and sees Maggie on the couch she walks down the steps to the living room, she sits down beside Maggie.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: You ok Maggie?  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: Yes, Jackie I can't fight her and win.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Who Maggie?  
  
Maggie points to Michelles picture.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: You mean Michelle?  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: Her ghost Jackie.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Can I get you a drink?  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: Yes I think I would like one. (pause) He thinks she is alive.  
  
Jackie walked across the living room to the small portable bar Magnum had added,  
takes a bottle of Scotch and pours some in the glass, looks at Maggie, and adds the same amount twice.  
  
She walked back across the living room handing Maggie the drink.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: So thats why he wants to get into Bucks files.  
  
Jackie sat down on the couch beside Maggie.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: I got him a laptop yesterday.(pause) He even ask for Bucks files from 1981 through 1989.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: Files for those years only?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes 1981-1989.  
  
Maggie is puzzled, she shakes her head in a manner as to not understand Magnum's logic.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: I have to fly back to Washington tonight, and when I get to work I'll go over Bucks personel files.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: You think Magnum has got something don't you?  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: Maybe...But I'll help him..I'm leaving the Navy soon Jackie anyway.  
  
EXT-ESTATE BEACH-SUNSET TC and Magnum walk to the beach, Magnum had unbutton the two top buttons on his jacket.  
  
MAGNUM: Well TC its over.  
  
TC: Yeah....I really won't miss it.  
  
Magnum stops and faced the ocean, he looks at TC.  
  
MAGNUM: TC what would you say if I told you that I saw Michelle?  
  
TC: Thats easy, you drank to much.(laughs)  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah I knew you were going to say that.  
  
TC: OK, TM I'll hear you out where?  
  
MAGNUM: At the Naval Base twice and in a Navy uniform.  
  
TC looks at Magnums face, and can see that Magnum was serious.  
  
Magnum starts walking again along the beach.  
  
MAGNUM: I need to find out if there was ever a body recovered.  
  
TC: TM..how do you intend to find that out?  
  
MAGNUM: Maybe Buck Greenes files will tell me.  
  
TC stops and looks at Magnum.  
  
TC: You think she got out of the car to.  
  
MAGNUM: Maybe its possible isn't it.  
  
TC: One thing Thomas why did she send you Lily?  
  
MAGNUM: Bucks files will tell me that to.  
  
TC: I hope your right so you can start living again.  
  
INT-WIDE BODY JET-LIGHTS Welcome aboard PAN AM Airlines, we expect to land in Los Angeles at 2:am.  
( Close up Maggie Poole)  
  
EXT-ESTATE-MAINHOUSE-FRONT DOOR-DUSK Magnum and TC walk to the front door.  
  
INT-MAINHOUSE-STUDY-DUSK The study doors were open Higgins set in a chair by the fireplace Magnum and TC walk to the couch and sit down.  
  
HIGGINS: Miss Porter drove Maggie to the airport and Maggie was sorry she missed saying good-bye.  
  
MAGNUM: When she leave?  
  
HIGGINS: Early, her flight left at 9:PM.  
  
There was no responce from Magnum he got up and walked out of the study, walked to the front door, opens the door steps to the porch and shuts the door behind him.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-LIVING ROOM-NIGHT Magnum sat on the couch, he had the computer hooked up and was in Bucks files,  
the ones dated at the time that the car was blown up Magnum hoped to find the information.  
  
(Magnum's voice) Damn pages are missing in the files, the numbers showed that in one file two pages that delt with Michelle in France, and at the residence were taken out of the file. Damn you Buck.  
  
Magnum looks for the file in Bucks private files, he searched for the missing pages for even two lines of intelligence that would show if there was a body or bodies found after the blast.  
  
Magnum shuts the computer down and heads for the bedroom his eyes were ready to close for the lack of sleep.  
  
INT-BUCK GREENES HOME ALEXANDER VIRGINIA-DAY LABOR DAY MONDAY SEPT 3, 2001 It was 9:00 AM Buck was called into work at the NIA office at Langley the reason from the phone call from his office that someone had been in his files at the office.  
  
Buck is concerned there was a great deal of intelligence information obtained that a North Korean Submarine was in route to Pearl Harbor to try and get into the Harbor, purpose was to destroy one of the new Seawolf class Submarines that arrived from Norfolk Virginia.  
  
There were sealed orders brought with the Submarine Captain from the Secretary of The Navy via USA-1.  
  
Buck thinks its to big for Magnum to handle on his own, Magnum was good but this was a no screw up situation. To much was at stake to mess up, Buck was trying to work around Magnum.  
  
INT-NIA OFFICE LANGLEY Buck sat down at his desk, open the locked drawer, takes out a folder marked TOP SECRET.  
  
He takes a briefcase from under his desk, puts the folder in the brief case,  
shuts the lid, closed the drawer and gets up and walks back to the door opens and leaves his office shutting the door behind him.  
  
TUESDAY SEPT 4, 2001 INT-NIA-JACKIE PORTERS OFFICE-DAY Jackie sat at her desk there was a knock on her door,  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes enter  
  
Jackie looks up and her face she could feel all the color had left she couldn't speak finaly the words came.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Can I help you?  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Yes Commander, I checked in Friday and was told to report to you this morning.  
  
Jackie still was in a state of shock, as the female standing before her was the mirror image of Michelle. Jackie got up from her chair and walked around the desk and stands in front of Sherri LaFlure, she takes the envelope from Sherri and walked back to the chair and sat down.  
  
Jackie looks up at Sherri LaFlure.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Welcome aboard Lieutenant LaFlure.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Thank you Mam.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Forgive me for looking at you because you look very much like some one else that I know.  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Yes Mam, guess each of us look like someone that we know or have known.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes I suppose, you will be working in the ID unit, that was your specialty in Tokyo, so we can really use you here.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Yes Mam, I'll do my best.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Come with me and I will show you where your office is, where you will be working, as it is you won't have contact with the Admiral, that duty falls to me.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Admiral Mam, I thought you were in charge.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: No this whole complex is under the Command of Admiral Thomas Magnum.  
  
(Jackie looks for a responce in Sherri's face)  
  
INT-JACKIE PORTERS OFFICE HALLWAY-IDENTIFICATION SECTION Jackie walked to the door and turns to the left walking passed the closed door of the office of Admiral Magnum. Down the long hallway and to the office of INDENTIFICATION.  
  
Jackie opens the door and they go in the door shuts behind them.  
  
INT-IDENTIFICATION SECTION OIC They walk through the office and to the door of OIC, Jackie opens it and steps in, Sherri follows.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Your the new Officer in Charge of the Identification section.  
  
Sherri looks surprised as before she pushed papers around now she would have more responsibility the over all management of this section.  
  
Sherri moves around the office and looks at the size of the office it was twice as big as the office she worked in in Japan, Jackie watched with her arms folded.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: So I will leave you to get organized....If you have any questions please ask.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Thank you Mam, but I should be fine.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes I am sure Lieutenant you will be.  
  
Jackie turns and walks out off Sherri's office.  
  
INT-JACKIE PORTERS OFFICE She walked to her desk and reads over the files on Sherri LaFLure.  
Name: Sherri Louise LaFlure Born: July 2, 1969 Place of Birth. New Orleans.  
Raised in orphanage from age 4 years, parents killed in car crash.  
Education k-12, graduated in 1987, Scholarship to Naval Academy,  
commissioned 1991.(SW) 1992, NAVAL INTELLIGENCE 1992,Assignment NIA JAPAN,  
(note evaluation highly recommend for promotion to (Lieutenant Commander.)  
  
Jackie checks other pages and finds nothing else. Closed the folder and looks at the clock, 11:am. She gets up and walked to the door and leaves her office.  
  
INT-HALLWAY-ADMIRALS OFFICE-DAY Jackie walked down the hall from her office to Magnums office, she opens the door and goes in, walking over to Magnum's desk, picks up the picture of Thomas and Michelle, sits down at his desk and starts to study the face of Michelle.  
The likeness was amazing. (frame freeze on picture)  
  
INT-ROBINS NEST GUESTHOUSE-DAY Magnum sat with his glasses on reading the files the papers from Buck Greenes time at Pear Harbor, Then for some reason he finds a Memo to Buck from The CIA taking custody of Lily after the car bombing that killed Edward Durant.  
  
There was no mention of what had happen to Michelle.  
  
The last two lines the search had proved to pay off more that Magnum thought,  
his eyes flash in anger, eyes cold as steel, he again reads it word for word someone really did mess up, this was never ment to ever be seen by anyone and that also ment Thomas Magnum.  
  
He got up, and walked to the fireplace, to the picture.  
  
(MAGNUM'S VOICE): Why Michelle why?  
  
He picks up the phone and dials the airport.  
  
INFORMATION (female over phone): Yes Information may I help you?  
  
MAGNUM: What have you got going out tonight for Washington D.C.?  
  
INFORMATION (female over phone): Flight 417 at 9:pm. LA, St.Louis, through Pittsburgh, then to Washington.  
  
MAGNUM: Thats all?  
  
INFORMATION (female over phone): Yes, the next one after that won't be lets see 6:am, same connections.  
  
MAGNUM: Ok book me for flight 417.  
  
INFORMATION (female over phone): will connect you with the reservations desk will you please hold.  
  
(pause)  
  
RESERVATIONS (female over phone): Reservations may I help you?  
  
MAGNUM: I want to book a seat on flight 417 at 9:pm.  
  
RESERVATIONS (female over phone): Yes sir, name please.  
  
MAGNUM: Thomas Magnum Admiral United States Navy.  
  
As Magnum held the phone receiver and could hear the typing on the computer as the data was being entered.  
  
RESERVATIONS (female over phone): Mr. Magnum please report one hour before time of departure.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes I will thank you.( Magnum puts the phone receiver on the phone)  
  
(OPV clock shows the time as 2:pm)  
Magnum got up and walked to the steps to the kitchen moving to the refridgerator opens door, takes out a bottle of beer, opens the lid, takes a drink, walked back to the livingroom, sat down on the couch. Pick up the file Michelle Hue.  
  
Begins to read, family information, Magnum already knew that reads more her mothers younger sister married to John LaFlure moved to the States in 1946, two sons John and Peter, John killed in auto accident, one daughter born 1969 New Orleans.  
  
INT-MAGGIE POOLES APARTMENT-NIGHT It was just past 8:00 PM in Washington, Maggie just finished her shower as it had been a rough day at NIA, Buck took the day off and Maggie had to see to his duties for the day, the phone rings and Maggie walked to the phone.  
(Maggie has her reddish blond hair down and was wareing a blue bathrobe.)  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: Captain Poole.  
  
VOICE(female over phone): Maggie this is Jackie, have you found anything out?  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: No Jackie, most of Bucks files were run through the shredder, and what was on his computer hard drive...not much there.  
  
VOICE(female over phone): Yeah the same here so far, but one thing I have to tell you.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: Whats that Jackie?  
  
VOICE( female over phone): Sit down Maggie and I'll tell you.  
  
Maggie sat down on the couch puzzled, and shifts the phone from her right hand to her left takes out a pen and pad in case she had to write something down.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: Ok Jackie what is it?  
  
VOICE ( female over phone): we had a new officer report for duty today, she's been here for the past five days.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: So that happens every day Jackie what so different?  
  
VOICE ( female over phone): This is true but, she is really different.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: You keep saying she, who is she?  
  
VOICE (over phone): Lieutenant Sherri LaFlure.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: Okay Jackie whats got you upset?  
  
VOICE (over phone): She is the mirror image of Michelle, thats the best I can tell you.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: Mirror image, maybe you should explain Jackie.  
  
VOIVE ( female over phone): You take the wedding picture and set it down beside her, and you wouldn't be able to tell if the picture was of her or Michelle.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: Has Thomas seen her yet?  
  
VOICE (female over phone): No not yet, or at least I don't think he has.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: That is interesting, when did he start this Michelle and Buck research?  
  
VOICE( female over phone): That would be Friday....that was day that Lieutenant LaFlure reported for duty..  
  
Maggie writes down that name Sherri LaFlure.  
  
VOICE ( female over phone): Again I'm sorry to have called so late.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: Its just after 8:00 here...Its not that late.  
  
VOICE (female over phone): Maggie thanks, Goodbye for now, will call later.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: Sure Jackie call anytime Goodnight.  
  
Maggie hangs the phone up, sat looking at the name on the pad of paper, and thinking what Jackie had told her on the phone. "The mirror image of Michelle".  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING JACKIE PORTERS OFFICE-DAY Jackie walked across the room to the window and looked down at the parking spaces,  
thinking Magnum may show up. There was a knock on the office door.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Come Sherri LaFlure walked in and stands in front of Jackie's desk.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes Lieutenant what can I do for you?  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Mam, I hate to bother you but.....  
  
JACKIE PORTER: At ease, sit down and tell me about it.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Yes mam, thank you, and what I need to ask does the Admiral have any staff meetings?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Seldom Lieutenant.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Then he isn't to rough on new officers?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: (Laughs) No Magnum, is pretty reasonable, great CO to work for.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Being new I was just curious Mam.  
  
Jackie caught herself stareing at Sherri as she talked.  
  
Sherri feels Jackie watching her and stops talking.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: You want to know about the admiral come with me.  
  
Jackie got up and walked to the door and opens it, Sherri gets up and follows Jackie to the door.  
  
INT-HALLWAY-MAGNUM'S OFFICE Jackie walks a few steps in front of Sherri, and stops at the office door, she opens it and she steps in Sherri right behind her, Jackie walks to Magnums desk and sat down in his chair.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Welcome to the Office of Admiral Thomas Magnum.  
  
Sherri walked around the room pictures of Magnum and his seal team, pictures of the last Destroyer he was on, the time came for Jackie, she turned the picture of Michelle around so it would face Sherri.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: I didn't know that the Admiral was a seal.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes, and here is a picture of his wife.  
  
Sherri turns has a smile on her face, then the smile turns, as her mouth just open slight as she walked over to the desk. Jackie can see by her expression that the girl is shocked to see the same likeness as she her self looked.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: My God thats me.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: No, but close enough to be your sister.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: I can't believe I am seeing this.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes, and wait till Admiral Magnum sees you.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Wouldn't want to be his wife when he got home.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: No worry there, she was killed in France 13 years ago.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: I am sorry mam.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: We better go now I showed you what I wanted you to see,  
  
Jackie and Sherri leave Magnums office.  
  
INT-GUEST HOUSE-DAY Magnum walked over to the phone, picks it up and dials a number.  
  
VOICE (female over phone): Lieutenant Porter.  
  
MAGNUM: Jackie....This is Thomas...wanted to let you know I'll be out of town for a few days I have something I want to check out.  
  
VOICE (female over phone): Find something in the files?  
  
MAGNUM: Not sure yet let you know. (pause) You'll be running things for a few days.  
  
VOICE (female over phone): Where you going in case I need you?  
  
MAGNUM: 14 days leave.....I'll be back before you miss me.  
  
VOICE (female over phone): 14 days leave...Well then you better hurry and get back.  
  
MAGNUM: What was that Jackie?  
  
VOICE ( female over phone): Nothing Admiral, nothing.  
  
MAGNUM: Ok see you in a few days.  
  
He puts the phone in the cradle and leans back agains the back of the couch. INT-WIDE BODIED JET The intercom light comes on in the 1st class secton a voice.  
  
SPEAKER: We will be landing in Washington DC in ten minutes, the weather in Washington is rain showers the temp is 64 degrees, thanks you for flying Pan AM.  
  
Magnum looks out the window, he is no stranger to Washington as the lights were beging to show on the horizon.  
  
The sound of the landing gear going down, and then feeling the wheels touch the ground a slight bump, and it was smooth, the runway lights hit the overhead as the plane made its way to the terminal building.  
  
MAGNUMS VOICE(ok Buck you better have some answers)  
(close up on Magnums face)  
  
INT-MAGGIE POOLES APARTMENT-DAY The alarm goes off and Maggie reaches over to turn it off it was time to get up and go to work, sleepy she walks to the bathroom and turns the shower on, the phone rings in the bedroom she doesnt hear it over the sound of the spraying water.  
  
INT-AIRPORT-PHONE BOOTH-CANTEEN-DAY Magnum hangs the phone up, Maggie wasn't up or wasn't home, he looked at his watch, and thinks he will try again in ten minutes so to get a coffee and then maybe she'll be up.  
  
He walked down the wide hallway to the canteen and puts two quartes in and punches a black coffee, the cup drops and it fills with the coffee, he reaches in and takes the coffee out and walks back to the booth, sat the coffee down on the tray in front of the phone, puts a quarter in dials Maggie again.  
  
VOICE (female over phone): Hello (sleepy)  
  
MAGNUM: Maggie Thomas need you to pick me up?  
  
VOICE (female over phone): Thomas, where are you?  
  
MAGNUM: Well Maggie just got in at the airport.  
  
VOICE (female over phone): Your here..Here in Washington?  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, where did you think I was?  
  
VOICE (female over phone): Knowing you its hard to tell.  
  
MAGNUM: Can you pick me up?  
  
VOICE (female over phone): Give me a half hour or so.  
  
MAGNUM: Sure see you and thanks Maggie.  
  
Magnum hangs the phone up and walks to the front door, he had a small carry on bag, and a uniform bag, he waits and watchs.  
  
INT MAGGIE POOLES APARTMENT-DAY Maggie finished dressing and was had her dress blue uniform on and her raincoat,  
she picks up her briefcase and walked to the door, picks her hat up and walked out the door, shutting it behind her.  
  
INT-GENERAL GREENES HOUSE-DAY Buck looks at his watch, its still to early to call Magnum in Hawaii, he needs to know about the attempt to blow up the Subs at Pearl and take action to prevent it. The sound of rain hitting the window glass.  
  
He thinks there has to be a duty officer who can get ahold of Magnum, he picks up the phone, he dials the number for the NIA Hawaii.  
  
VOICE (male over phone): NIA Lieutenant Briggs  
  
GENERAL GREENE: This is General Greene need you to contact Admiral Magnum, have him contact me as soon as possible.  
  
VOICE (male over phone): Yes Sir General.  
  
General Greene hangs the phone up and goes to his kitchen, he pours a cup of coffee and sits down at the table to drink it.  
  
EXT-AIRPORT-BLACK NAVY SEDAN-DAY Maggie pulls up in front of the terminal, Magnum walks from the front doors to her car, he was wareing his Dress blue uniform. He opens the back door puts his small carry on bag and uniform bag in the car, shuts the door and looks in.  
  
MAGNUM: Thanks Maggie.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: Sure, come on lets go I will be late for work.  
  
INT-BLACK SEDAN Maggie puts the car in gear, the car moves away from the terminal and into the traffic, the rain is in a steady downpour now.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: Well where to?  
  
MAGNUM: Kinda thought maybe your place.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: My apartment?  
  
MAGNUM: Well yeah, only going to be here a few days.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: Sure ok Thomas..Here is my key..  
  
Magnum takes the key and smiles.  
  
EXT-495 BELTWAY-APARTMENT HOUSE-DAY Maggie pulls out into the traffic and drives to the Fairfax exit she turns off,  
and on to the first street, drives two blocks and makes another left hand turn and stops in front of the appartment.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: This is it?  
  
Maggie gets out Magnum opens the door and gets out, steps to the back door and opens it takes out his carry on bag and uniform bag.  
  
INT MAGGIE POOLES APARTMENT Magnum walks to the window and looks out, it was raining hard and hitting the windows, Maggie stands looking at Magnum, a slight smile cracks.  
  
Magnum turns and looks at her, he sees her standing there, he for a moment forgets why he was in Washington.  
  
MAGNUM: Maggie what have you found out?  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: Nothing Thomas.  
  
MAGNUM: She is still alive Maggie I know it.  
  
Maggie looks at him her eyes flash in anger her face turns slightly red, she stares at Magnum.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: What makes you say that, you know her car blew up and there was nothing left of it.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah I know all that but, what if she could have got out of the car to,  
you know.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: Thomas for 13 years you have been at this in one way or another,  
give it up, and why don't you start living again for yourself and Lily.  
  
MAGNUM: I will, but Maggie, I have to find out if she is till alive, don't you see?  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: For whom do you have to prove this?  
  
Magnum walks to her puts his hands on her shoulders and looks down into her eyes where there are small tears in the corners.  
  
MAGNUM: Guess maybe for Lily.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: Just Lily Thomas, only for her?  
  
MAGNUM: When Lily first come to live with me she awoke at night crying, say mama come back, come back. (pause) Some of it was in French, I always thought that it was because of the car bombing, but there has to be more.  
  
He puts his hands down to his sides and walked back to the window and looks out.  
Maggie still standing where she was looks at him.  
MAGNUM: Stay home today we have alot to talk about.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: I can't...I have to go in to work.... MAGNUM: Maybe you can get away early...  
  
She buttons her rain coat turns and walks to the door, looking back over her shoulder.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: I'll try...You know Buck.  
  
INT-JACKIE PORTERS QUARTERS-NIGHT It was the middle of the night, her phone rings she sturs, and trys to find it as she was still sleepy.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Hello.  
  
VOICE (male over phone): This is Lieutenant Briggs mam. I need to get ahold of the Admiral.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: He's on leave...Why, Lieutenant?  
  
VOICE ( male over phone): General Greene called said it was a code 2.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: I'll be in as soon as I can get dressed.  
  
VOICE ( male over phone): What about the Admiral Mam?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: I will be in Lieutenant as so as I dress.  
  
VOICE (male over phone): Yes Mam, anyone else I should call?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes, who is in ID right now?  
  
VOICE ( male over phone): No one Mam.  
JACKIE PORTER: Then call Lieutenant LaFlure on the double.  
  
Jackie raises out of bed, and hangs the phone up, grabs her uniform, dressed and out the door in less than ten minutes.  
  
INT BOQ-SHERRI LAFLURES QUARTERS-NIGHT The phone rings, Sherri reaches for the phone picks it up.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Lieutenant LaFlure.  
  
VOICE ( male over phone): Lieutenant Porter wants you in her office right away Mam.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Its the middle of the night are you sure?  
  
VOICE ( male over phone): Yes mam, just hung up the phone from talking to her.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: I am on my way.  
  
Sherri got out of bed and dressed, picked her hat, purse and keys up and walked opens the door and leaves.  
  
INT NIA OFFICE JACKIE PORTERS OFFICE Jackie picks up the phone and dials Buck Greene who should by now be in his office in Washington, the phone rings no answer, she hangs up and dials the number she has for Maggie Poole. The phone rings.  
  
INT-MAGGIE POOLES APPARTMENT-LIVINGROOM-DAY OPV The phone rings the hand and arm of a male reaches for the phone, stops.  
  
ANSWERING MACHINE: VOICE (female over phone) Maggie, Jackie all hells broke loose I need to get ahold of Buck, he called looking for Magnum...Whats going on?  
  
Maggie walked from the bedroom and over to the phone picked up the receiver as she looks down at her watch.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: Jackie whats going on..Its 9 am here...I haven't gone in to work yet.  
  
VOICE (female over phone): Thomas is on his way to see Buck.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: Why? ( looking at Magnum)  
  
VOICE (female over phone): Hate to tell you this, but he has proof that Michelle may still be alive.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: Really what kind of proof Jackie?  
  
VOICE (female over phone): I don't know, but he has something.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: All those files were shredded.  
  
VOICE (female over phone): Someone must have missed something.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: Ok Jackie I better see what I can do about Buck.  
  
Maggie hangs the phone up turns to look at Magnum who is standing at her side.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: That was Jackie something is going on at Pearl they need you back there Thomas.  
  
MAGNUM: She say what?  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: No...But Buck called there looking for you.  
  
MAGNUM: I intend to see Buck before I go back to Pearl.  
  
NIA JACKIE PORTERS OFFICE Jackie walks to the fax machine, there was an incoming fax from General Greene,  
most was in code and she would run it through the decoder which would take seconds.  
  
Jackie takes the sheet out and reads it.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Damn.  
She picks up the phone, dials the phone for the Harbor Master As she dialed the phone she punched another button that set the security system into motion, all the ships at pearl got the same code, condition 2, the ships jump to life as the destroyers were first underway, two subs were moving and just cleared the channel and went to three hundred feet, two cruisers moved out of port leaving one Tanker tied up.  
  
At 14:00 Nine miles south of Oahu a massive underwater explosion took place one of the seawolf Submarines torpedoed and sunk one of the North Korean Submarine.  
  
The rest of the day the Army walked the shoreline in the event of someone coming ashore. Navy Patrol craft moved on the outer banks from Pearl harbor around and up the east coast. Followed by a Destroyer and minesweeper.  
  
EXT-ROBINS NEST ESTATE GROUNDS-DAY Higgins walks from the study to the fence and looks out at the three ships as they passed the estate, they are on a sweeping patern looking for something,  
Higgins walked back inside the Study.  
  
INT-MAINHOUSE-STUDY Higgins walked to the wall panel, goes down the board, finds the switch, Magnum had installed a electric charged fence, which once turned on produce 5000 VOLTS.  
  
The switch was pushed a green light came on the fence was charged, the main gate was now sealed and there was no way in. Higgins went to the gunroom and took out a 45 automatic and three extra clips.  
  
HIGGINS(out loud): Now if only the lads were here.  
  
INT-NIA JACKIE PORTERS OFFICE Jackie was getting Data on the operations at sea, and the report came in, with the words SECOND SUBMARINE FOUND SUBMARINE DESTROYED.  
  
Jackie looked around the room at the 15 people standing, they all looked at each other, Jackie looked back.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Well its over we got both of the Submarines.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: They were Identified as a North Korean OSCAR II, obtained from the Soviet Union.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Think the Russians should have kept them....Have a message sent to Washington Sherri.  
  
INT GENERAL GREENES HOUSE-DAY Buck walks through the house, he looks at the phone sitting still not ringing.  
He walks to the table takes a bottle of whiskey and pours a glass, he drinks it,  
it had been a rough day, the phone rings he walks over and picks it up.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: General Greene  
  
VOICE( male over phone): From Pearl Sir, the submarines have been found and destroyed...Signed Lieutenant J. Porter.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Great News please give a well done to Admiral Magnum reguarding the operation.  
  
VOICE ( male over phone): Sir Lieutenant Porter was in charge at the time of this operation.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Then add this to the message, Congradulations Commander Porter.  
Is that clear.  
  
VOICE( male over phone): Yes Sir well done Commander Porter..I understand Sir?  
(phone goes to dial tone)  
  
Buck starts thinking where the hell was Magnum? was Magnum really the right man for the job, but after all it was his system that closed the gates to the harbor.  
Buck cracks a grin as he pours another glass of whiskey.  
  
INT-MAGGIE POOLES APARTMENT-DAY Magnum stands at the window looking down to the street, Maggie watched Magnum and thinks this is sure different than the warm breeze of Hawaii.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: Penny for your thoughts.  
  
MAGNUM: Wasted years Maggie.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: What do you mean wasted years?  
  
MAGNUM: I guess it hit me the day of TC's party when I come back after the walk with TC.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: I think I know what you are about to say, you found out from Higgins that I left.  
  
MAGNUM: That about puts the words right.....When are you done with the Navy?  
  
Magnum turns and looks at Maggie.  
  
MAGNUM: I mean when your through here come back..(pause) come back to Hawaii.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: Why would I want to do that?  
  
MAGNUM: Maybe we could work things out.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: I will give you my answer later.  
  
MAGNUM: Later Maggie, why later?  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: I need some time to think.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah but, I thought that, thats what you wanted.  
  
Maggie doesn't answer.  
  
DAY 3 INT-GENERAL GREENES HOUSE He looks at his watch it was passed 9:00 AM, he called the office.  
VOICE(male over phone): NIA Commander Jacobs.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Captain Poole this is General Greene.  
  
VOICE(male over phone): Sir, the Captain isn't here yet.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Then who's running the office?  
  
Buck looks out the window, his face is red from anger.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Like I ask whos is in charge?  
  
VOICE ( male over phone): I am sir.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Alright commander, I will be in my office in one hour and Captain Poole will be on station when I get there is that clear mister.  
  
VOICE (male over phone): Yes sir, very clear sir.  
  
Buck slams the phone down, walks away takes the glass in his hand and throws it at the wall. the glass shaters.  
  
INT-MAGGIE POOLES APARTMENT-DAY The phone is ringing Maggie was just finishing getting dressed as she was going to drive to Langley she walks over to the phone picks it up.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: Captain Poole  
  
VOICE ( male over phone): Captain, General Greene just called, he wants you mam in your office in one hour.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: I was on my way out when the phone rang, in fact two more steps and I would have been to my car.  
  
VOICE ( male over phone): Yes mam, I just had to call you mam as ordered.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: Understood I will be there. slaming the phone down)  
  
Magnum sees she is upset, and walked over to calm her.  
  
MAGNUM: Whats wrong Maggie?  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: Nothing I can't handle.  
  
MAGNUM: Ok Maggie see you tonight  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: Thomas...I think maybe you should go back to Hawaii....Go home Thomas...  
  
Maggie looks down at the floor as Magnum walked over to her, she puts her hand up and stops him.  
She opens the door steps out into the hallway shutting the door behind her.  
  
INT NIA GENERAL GREENES OFFICE Buck sat at his desk trying to get calmed down, he knew at the NIA he would have to keep his cool, he picks up his phone and dials inter office ext 231.  
The phone rings.  
  
VOICE ( female over phone): Investigative Unit Captain Poole.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Captain please come to my office.  
  
VOICE (female over phone): Right away sir.  
Buck puts his phone receiver on the phone.  
  
A short time passed a knock on his door.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Enter.  
Maggie walks over to Bucks desk and stands in front of him.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Maggie where the hell you been for two days?  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: Home Sir...Leave Sir.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Home, where was you suppose to be?  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: I had leave so I was where I was suppose to be.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Maggie whats wrong with you your acting like a boot ensign,  
you haven't acted like this since we were at Pearl and Magnum was running wild.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: No answer sir.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Maggie you've been a fine officer and I think I can work a star for you, but you got to help.  
  
Maggie takes a deep breath and looks Buck right in the eye.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: I respectfully request retirement Sir...  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Say again, never mind I heard you.(pause)Very well Captain,  
start your paper work.  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: Thank you Sir...  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Tell me why first..  
  
MAGGIE POOLE: I have an offer...To go to work at the CIA.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: I see...Then good luck Captain.  
  
Maggie walks out of Bucks office, smiles and walks back to her office.  
  
INT GENERAL GREENES HOUSE-LIVING ROOM STUDY-DAY Magnum walked into the living room looked at his watch, it was just past 5:pm,  
Buck was running late, Magnum walks to the window looks out there he comes, pulls in parks the car.  
  
Magnum walked over to the desk gets a cigar and lites it, blows a puff a smoke and it drifts towards Bucks study.  
  
Buck came in the house by way of the kitchen. Buck smells the cigar smoke and walked to the living room stops and stares at Magnum.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: What the hell are you doing in my house?  
  
MAGNUM: Oh been meaning to come to Washington....(pause) But you know that from my service record.  
  
Buck walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair, looks at Magnum.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Magnum...why are you absent from your post?  
  
MAGNUM: fourteen days holiday time, here are my leave orders.  
  
Buck snaps them out of his hand, pissed looks back at Magnum.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Then you were not at Pearl?  
  
MAGNUM: No Buck I was here in Washington.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Who did you leave in charge?  
  
MAGNUM: Lieutenant Porter.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Yes Jackie Porter, smart girl...Just promoted her to Commander.  
  
MAGNUM: Commander she'll do a fine job.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: She will once your out of Pearl.  
  
MAGNUM: Buck I have been on the job for six months...Still have a few more to get through....Face it...I didn't ask for this job...You pushed it on me.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: I still need you at Pearl...  
  
MAGNUM: Why? Bet I know to keep me from finding what happen to Michelle..  
  
Magnum starts to push General Greenes buttons. Magnum knew where to get a charge.  
  
MAGNUM: By the way Buck been going over some of your old files...On my own time.  
  
Buck walked around to the front of his desk, looked at Magnum.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: What files Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM: Buck you know what files, the files that were to be destroyed, but not all of them were at least this one wasn't.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Those files Magnum were destroyed.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah but Buck this one is the biggie...the smallest of them all just a Memo Buck...  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Your nuts Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM: Lets just see Buck when I was going through some of your old files I found a memo I want to know where Michelle is.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: You know where she is Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM: Here read the Memo, it was sent to you Buck, read it damn it.  
  
Buck takes the paper, starts to read it his eyes get big. his mouth drops, his hands start to swet, he looks at Magnum, he see the flash in Magnum eyes as they turn steel cold, but backs up.  
  
MAGNUM: Where is she Buck? (pause) That memo was sent to you three weeks after the car bombing, so Buck its time to talk.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: You think she is alive, you have slipped over the edge.  
  
Magnum walks towards Buck as Buck sat down in his chair.  
  
MAGNUM: Read the Memo out loud Buck.  
  
Buck looks down at it and back at Magnum.  
  
Buck is hesitant, he already knows what it says.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Memo to Colonel Buck Greene, NIA Pearl Harbor Hawaii Michelle Durant brought her daughter Lily to the CIA for safety, after an attempt to kill her had failed. Michelle has directed that the child Lily Catherine Magnum be held till such time she can be reunited with her father Thomas Magnum Honolulu Hawaii.  
  
It is further directed that Michelle is to be listed as dead as the result of the car bombing. UNDER NO REASON is Thomas Magnum to be made aware that Michelle is still alive. This is for the safety of Lily Catherine.  
Authority Officer IN Charge CIA Paris.  
  
MAGNUM: See the date Buck.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Yes I do.  
  
MAGNUM: She was alive when I got Lily wasn't she?  
  
GENERAL GREENE: You read the Memo...Why you asking me?  
  
Magnum walks around the desk, Buck backs up towards the wall behind him, Magnum reaches with his left hand and grabs Bucks shirt, and with his right hand folds his his fist and hits Buck in the jaw, Buck hits the wall and slids to the floor.  
  
Magnum walks close to Buck reaches down and helps Buck to his feet and with the large right hand and smashes it into the left eye of Buck knocking him again to the floor, Buck lays in a heap blood runs from the corner of his mouth, and his left eye now almost swollen shut.  
  
MAGNUM: You ready to talk Buck?....Where's Michelle?  
  
GENERAL GREENE: Look Magnum how can I tell you anything when I don't know anything?  
  
Magnum steps back away from Buck, looks away and then back at Buck.  
  
MAGNUM: You know Buck I almost believe you..I also know why you were in a big hurry to get me out of Pearl in 1989...Now I know why.  
  
GENERAL GREENE: I am telling you the truth.  
  
MAGNUM: Alright I am going back to Pearl and if I find out your holding back,  
you can bet I'll be back, and do more than bounce you off a wall.  
  
Magnum picks the memo up and walks towards the door, Buck watched Magnum leaves and the door shuts behind him. Picking himself up off the floor.  
  
INT WIDE BODIED JET Magnum sat almost asleep, the plane will touch down at the airport in Honolulu,  
in 45 minutes the end of a five day trip that wasn't wasted.  
  
EXT-WIDE BODIED JET-HONOLULU INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT-PARKING LOT-DAY Magnum walks from the terminal to the parking lot, the Ferrari sat waiting for him to start the engine. He takes the keys out of his pants pocket, unlocks the car and puts the top down looks at his watch it was almost 7:pm, time to catch a drink at the King Kamehameha Club, after all Rick after five days may think he was gone again.  
  
Magnum backs the car out and starts to the main street turns right and drove up the coast to the club.  
  
EXT-KING-KAMEHAMEHA CLUB-OUTSIDE TABLES Magnum still in Uniform walks to the table and sits down Rick at the bar takes a double take seeing Magnum in Uniform, walks over to the table and sits down.  
  
RICK: Where you been Thomas? (pause) Jackie Porter has been here everyday wanting to know if I saw you.  
  
MAGNUM: Where I been I can tell you it was 65 degrees and raining.  
  
RICK: Your weren't in Hawaii then Pal.  
  
MAGNUM: No I wasn't.  
  
RICK: Ok, then don't tell me where you been.  
  
MAGNUM: Rick I'll tell you later whats the special today?  
  
RICK: Its ....(cut off)  
  
MAGNUM: Bring me four chili dogs and a beer.  
  
Rick gets up and walked to the bar, turns to the kitchen and tells the cook what he wanted. Ten minutes later Rick comes with the plate of Chili dogs and some chips on the side and the beer, set it down in front of Magnum.  
  
RICK: Ok where you been?  
  
Magnum looks at Rick picks up and wolfs down the first chili dog, and Rick still stares waiting for an answer.  
  
MAGNUM: I went to Viginia for a few days.  
  
RICK: Virginia why didn't you just say that?  
  
Magnum don't answer, instead wolfs down the second chili dog.  
  
MAGNUM: I told you where I was it was 65 and raining.  
RICK: Yeah but that could have been anyplace.  
  
MAGNUM: No not really.  
  
RICK: Thomas your a real chatter box aren't you?  
  
MAGNUM: I am tired I haven't eaten today, and don't want to play twenty questions,  
OK Rick?  
  
RICK: Rough trip then?  
  
MAGNUM: Not really.  
  
Magnum picks up a few of the chips and shoves them in his mouth followed by a large swallow of beer to wash them down.  
  
RICK: Had some excitement here.  
  
MAGNUM: What, what happen?  
  
RICK: Was all over the news a North Korean Submarine got sunk south of the Pearl Harbor Channel.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah I know its classified Rick.  
  
RICK: You knew about it.  
  
MAGNUM: I knew about it.  
  
Magnum looks at Rick, gets up and looks back at Rick.  
  
MAGNUM: I am going home and crash.  
  
RICK: See you later Thomas.  
  
Magnum walked to his car starts the engine and drives away.  
  
EXT OCEAN HIGHWAY-OCEAN- ESTATE MAIN GATE-DUSK The breeze felt warm and the air flowed through the side windows as Magnum raced along the ocean highway, pressing the peddle down, the speed moved to 80 miles per hour, the view of the ocean at the time the sunset moved across Oahu, this was his favorite time of the day.  
  
Starting the last miles to the estate and a shower and bed was foremost on his mind.  
  
He downshifts and turns in at the maingate pressed the button on the gate and the gates open and he drove through the open gate, the gates close as he starts up the driveway.  
  
EXT-GUESTHOUSE-FRONT PORCH-FRONT DOOR Magnum steps out of the Ferrari, he walks around the guesthouse to the steps and up to the porch, he has the carry on bag, and his uniform bag, he turns the nob on the door it opens and he goes in shutting the door behind him.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-LIVINGROOM-BEDROOM Magnum walks from the landing to the steps to the kitchen, he walked to the refridgerator opens the door and takes a beer out, kicks the door shut with his foot, opens the bottle and picks up the carry on bag goes down the last steps to the living room. walks to the couch and sat down, taking his uniform jacket off, and he slipped his tie off, laying them on the couch.  
  
Worn out he leans back and falls to sleep.  
  
At 4:am he awoke, feeling rested, gets up carries the uniform bag and the small carry on bag to the bedroom, sitting the carry on bag on the bed, and hanging the uniform bag in the closet.  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING SECOND FLOOR Magnum steps off the elevator, it was 5:45 am, he had alot of paper work to catch up on, he sees the duty officer and walks over to him.  
  
MAGNUM: Ensign Brown who is on duty other than you?  
  
ENSIGN BROWN: That would be Lieutenant's Wallace and McBride Sir.  
  
MAGNUM: When Commander Porter comes on duty have her report to my office.  
  
Magnum walked down the hall to his office, he open the door, and goes in shutting the door behind him.  
  
EXT-NIA BUILDING-PARKING SPACES.  
Jackie Porter pulls in and sees the Red Ferrari, knowing that Magnum was back,  
parks her car. Walking to the front door of the NIA building.  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING SECOND FLOOR-ELEVATOR DUTY OFFICER Jackie steps off the elevator, walked up the hall to the duty officer.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: The Admirals here correct Ensign?  
  
ENSIGN BROWN: Yes Commander, he wants to see you mam.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Thank You Ensign Brown.  
  
Jackie walked down the hall to the glass doors opens them turns left and walked to Magnums office she knocks on the door.  
  
MAGNUM: Enter.  
  
Jackie walked in and over to Magnums desk.  
  
MAGNUM: Hi Jackie, been reading over the operations report from the incident with the subs, great job...And Congradulations Commander.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Thank you Sir.  
  
MAGNUM: I am going to have a staff meeting at 8:00 I want the Officer in Charge from the Identification, the Security, the Cryto, and Investigative sections.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes sir, may I ask why?  
  
MAGNUM: Well its simple I want to meet my staff.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: And my attendance Sir?  
  
MAGNUM: Your being second command...Didn't think you needed to be told.  
  
Jackie looks at Magnum.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes, guess I wasn't thinking.  
  
MAGNUM: I read some reports of some new people who just reported aboard.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes five reported in for duty.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, Lieutenant LaFlure, Ensign Brown, Ensign Ito, Lieutenant Miller,  
and Lieutenant Mark Crawford.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes sir they have reported just this week.  
  
MAGNUM: The operations report names Lieutenant LaFLure.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes Sir, she did an outstanding job.  
  
MAGNUM: Indicates that she was a major factor...As was everyone involved.  
(pause) This was one of my reasons for a staff meeting.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes Sir.  
  
MAGNUM: So Jackie have everyone I requested here at 08:00.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Will do Sir.  
  
MAGNUM: And any more information found on what we were working on?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: The files sir, are hard to read with the blacked out sections.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes, I know but don't give up.(pause)See you back here at 08:00.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes Sir as ordered Sir...Will that be all.  
(Standing at attention)  
  
MAGNUM: Yes Commander...But one thing before I dismiss you..  
  
JACKIE PORTER: What that be Sir?  
  
MAGNUM: What has got your back up today?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Personal reasons Sir.  
  
MAGNUM: Well then would you care to discuss it...Say after working hours?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes Sir..17:30 at The Officers club..  
  
MAGNUM: So be it dismissed.  
  
She smiles turns and walked to the office door, opens it, steps out into the hallway shutting the door behind her.  
  
INT- JACKIE PORTERS OFFICE Jackie looked at the wall clock, it was 07:30, most of the NIA people would be coming in, Jackie had left the order with the duty officer to tell Lieutenant LaFlure to stop by her office as soon as she reported, also Lieutenant Crawford.  
  
She left word for Commander Josh Craven (Security Section), Lieutenant Ward Wilson Crypto Section) Lieutenant David Briggs (Investigative Section) also to report to her office.  
  
She starts to think everyone will do just fine with the Admiral but how is he going to take Sherri LaFlure?  
  
A knock on the door.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Enter.  
Sherri LafLure walked in and over to Jackie's desk and stands at attention.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: At ease Lieutenant.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: You wanted to see me mam?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes Sherri, the Admirals back.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: And your worried how he will take seeing me, right mam?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes Sherri thats right.  
  
Sherri looks at Jackie and smiles.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Do I see a smile Sherri?  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Yes Mam, should be interesting.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes, and where are the rest of the staff?  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Enter The officers reported as ordered they stood in a line with Sherri LaFlure.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: We have a Staff meeting at 08:00 with the Admiral, this is a first so it has to be big, so lets all walk in together as his staff.  
  
Jackie sees that not everyone was in her office.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Where is Lieutenant Crawford?  
  
No one seemed to know, Jackie looked at her watch...  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Okay we have a staff meeting.  
  
INT ADMIRAL MAGNUMS OFFICE-DAY Magnum looks at his wall clock, one minute till eight, Magnum has the file folders for each person, he opens the file of Lieutenant LaFlure he looks at the small ID picture, and shakes is head as she looks so much like Michelle,  
she could be her sister, there is a knock at his door he closes the file and puts them back on his desk.  
  
MAGNUM: Enter.  
  
Five officers walk in and over to Magnum's desk.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Staff reporting as ordered Sir.  
  
Magnum looked at each of them one at a time, looking at Sherri it was an emotional moment he takes a deep breath.  
  
MAGNUM: Good morning, first welcome aboard to Lieutenant Sherri LaFlure, she comes to us from NIA in Tokyo, my old post.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Thank you Sir.  
  
Magnum listens to her voice, and for a second closed his eyes, he thinks even the same voice, he looks to his officers.  
  
MAGNUM: And also Welcome aboard Lieutenant Mark Crawford..I worked with him last year..Sorta the reason I'm here today.  
(laughs).....Second order of business is the operation a few days when ships from this base killed not one but two North Korean Submarines, well done.  
  
Magnum got up and walked to the window, turns to face the officers.  
  
MAGNUM: I talked about adding the measures used when first reporting here as a Lieutenant, just back from Vietnam, a year ago I took over as Admiral decided this base needed and would get the added security. Looked over at Lt Crawford.  
  
MAGNUM: Thats why your here Lieutenant Crawford...Your the new Security Officer,  
Commander Craven is leaving for San Diego...Good luck Commander Craven.  
  
Magnum walked around the room and then over to each one of the officers he shakes their hand, he comes to Sherri, he takes her hand, and has a bit of a hard time letting go but does.  
  
MAGNUM: also Lieutenant Sherri LaFlure...Your out of uniform...You have been promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander...Don't thank Porter brought to my attention that you were due for this promotion....So now to why I called you here in my appreciation for the sucess of the operation, this Friday night I am having a party for our NIA group at the King Kamehameha club,  
and those on watch we will have for them at a later date a party for them.  
  
Magnum looked at the officers.  
  
MAGNUM: Okay people we have work to do, everyone but Commander LaFlure, and Commander Porter are dismissed.  
  
Jackie and Sherri are puzzled by Magnum saying everyone could leave and they were to stay.  
  
MAGNUM: Commander LaFlure I wanted you to stay I have something to say to you.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Yes Sir.  
  
MAGNUM: You to Jackie, Sherri twenty five years ago I was married, to this lady.  
  
Turns the picture around.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Yes Sir (puzzled)  
  
MAGNUM: However she was killed about 13 years ago, in a car bombing. (pause) I was in Washington this week, and the truth was reported.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Sorry Admiral.  
  
MAGNUM: In the files there was information that my wifes mother, had a sister,  
your mother Sherri and Michelles mother were sisters.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: That explains the likeness.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes it does.  
  
Magnum walked around the room and turns to face Sherri.  
  
MAGNUM: So Sherri you might say you now have part of the story.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: The young girl...Sir who is she?  
  
MAGNUM: My daughter Lily Catherine, why?  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: She is a very pretty girl.  
  
Magnum smiles walked back to his desk and sat down in his chair.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes she is...That will be all for now, remember the party.  
  
Jackie Porter and Sherri leave the office.  
  
INT-HALLWAY-JACKIE PORTERS OFFICE Jackie and Sherri LaFlure walk down the hallway slowly Sherri was very quiet.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Commander he was very nice.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes I have known him for over a year.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: He's all Navy.. and really not.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Come in my office and I will tell about him.  
  
They reach the office door, Jackie opens it and Sherri follows Jackie in.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Sit down Sherri.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Yes mam.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: When we are alone its just Jackie ok.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Yes mam, Jackie(smiles)  
  
JACKIE PORTER: The Admiral, well he was here at the end of the Vietnam War, in fact resigned and left the Navy. The records here have his name all through them from 1980-1988, Magnum was a top rated Private Investigator here in Hawaii.  
  
Jackie got up and walked around the room, as she did she watched Sherri as she went on with the story.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: He and Colonel Greene now General Greene were at odds mostly over your late Cousin Michelle Hue.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Hue that is Vietnamese isn't it?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes, she was married to a North Vietnamese General he was suppose to have been killed, so she and Magnum were married. At the close of the war,  
Michelle found out that General Hue wasn't killed so she went back to him.  
But was still very much in love with Thomas Magnum...  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: I don't understand, mam what about Lily?  
  
Jackie shifts her weight in the chair.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Tell you what, I will show you which files are which, and you read them over, and by reading them you will I can say know the story.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: I see Jackie....Let me se if I have it right before I read these files....Lily is Michelle and Thomas Magnum's daughter.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yes she is...But the files will have to wait, there won't be time today as it took me about all day to tell you this much.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Yes I better get some work done. (pause) Thanks Jackie.  
  
Sherri got up and walked to the door opens it and steps out into the hall shutting the door behind her.  
  
Jackie gets to thinking of Magnums story, that Machelle was dead he was just to happy and friendly, now she thinks he did have something.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Ok Thomas Magnum now your going to tell me the truth.  
  
She got up walked to the door, opens it and steps out into the hall.  
  
INT-HALLWAY-MAGNUMS OFFICE Jackie was walking fast down the hall to Magnums office, she didn't bother with knocking she opens the door and steps in.  
  
MAGNUM: Jackie whats wrong?  
  
She shuts the door and walks across the room to his desk looks at him her eyes flash, her face she can feel hot from anger.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Thomas Magnum whats the story on Michelle?  
  
MAGNUM: You didn't buy the story?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Some of it yes, the part about her being dead no.  
  
MAGNUM: Ok Jackie, she not dead, here is a memo I found.  
  
She takes the memo and reads it, she looks at Magnum, the anger returns to her face she drops down in a chair and looks at the floor.  
  
Magnum smiles as she did really get upset.  
  
MAGNUM: Look its done now, go home get ready for the party tomorrow night.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Thats right almost forgot about the party.  
  
Jackie leaves his office. Magnum looks at the clock it was 2:PM the day moved pretty fast, he got up from his desk, he packed his briefcase, picked up his hat,  
he walked to the door, steps out into the hall, the door shuts behind him.  
  
FRIDAY EVENING INT-GUESTHOUSE-LIVING ROOM-SUNSET The party was tonight Higgins agreed to the party, Magnum put up a deposite it would be a closed Navy/Marine Party. It was 7:PM Magnum was in a Black pair of slacks and a white shirt, he walked to the steps and walked to the landing and open the front door, he thought wonder how Rick and TC will react to Sherri as he smiles, steps out onto the porch shutting the front door behind him.  
  
INT-KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB There were people starting to show up for the party, Jackie was going to pick Sherri up at 7:30, Magnum was walking around every where people were thanking him for a nice party. Magnum walked to the bar and got a beer, TC showed up and walked to Magnum flanked by Higgins.  
  
TC: Nice party Thomas.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes but it going to get better.  
  
HIGGINS: Can't get much better,  
  
MAGNUM: We'll see (smiles)  
  
Magnum walks away and begins to watch for Jackie and Sherri.  
  
TC: Is he alright Higgins?  
  
HIGGINS: I really am not sure TC.  
  
Rick walks out of the office he had to finish some last minute ordering, walked walks over to TC and Higgins.  
  
RICK: Where's Thomas?  
  
TC: He's working the people Rick.  
  
EXT-PARKING LOT-KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB-NIGHT Jackie pulls in the parking lot not even 8:00 the place was packed they sat in the car for a moment, and then they step out, both had worn a dress, Sherri in a short sleeve blue dress, and Jackie with a dark blue dress.  
  
They walk to the front door open and step inside.  
  
INT-KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB-BAR-DANCE FLOOR Couples were dancing, the music was dated from the 70's, everyone was having a great time. Magnum sees Jackie and Sherri walk in, he walks slowly over to them.  
  
MAGNUM: Hi Jackie, Sherri glad you made it.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Yeah this is great think I'll move around.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: This place is something Admiral.  
  
MAGNUM: Were are off duty, its Thomas or Magnum or.....  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: (laughs) anything but Admiral.  
  
MAGNUM: Yes thats right want a dance?  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Yes thank you I would.  
  
Magnum and Sherri walk to the dance floor he takes her in his arms and begin dancing.  
  
TC: Rick who is TM dancing with?  
  
RICK: We should know her I think?  
  
TC: Rick it can't be, its Michelle!  
  
RICK: Can't be she got smoked remember.  
  
TC: I don't know but we best get a better look.  
  
RICK: Coming Higgins?  
  
Rick, TC, and Higgins walk slow over to the dance floor, they look in disbelief,  
their eyes were seeing Michelle.  
  
The dance was finished, Magnum bent down and kissed Sherri on the left side of the forehead.  
  
MAGNUM: Thank you for the dance.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: I enjoyed it but didn't expect a kiss.  
  
MAGNUM: Sorry, but for just a moment I was with Michelle.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: I understand.  
  
Music began to play again and Sherry and Magnum began to dance to that music.  
  
TC: I don't know but TM knows her.  
  
RICK: I would say pretty well.  
  
HIGGINS: Rick, TC thats Michelle.  
  
They watch Magnum and Sherri dance.  
  
Rick TC and Higgins walk to a table and sit down, they watched as after seven dances Magnum appeared to have no Idea in letting his dance partner go.  
  
Jackie had been dancing with Commander Craven while his wife took a break from the dance floor after all being six months pregnant she didn't want to hurry things along.  
  
RICK: I haven't seen Magnum that happy in years.  
  
TC: Remember when he told us that time he saw Michelle and we didn't believe him and he had to prove it?  
  
RICK: Yeah, and he was right then.  
  
TC: You said he was in Virginia this week right?  
  
RICK: Yeah and then she shows up.  
  
HIGGINS: If its not Michelle its her sister.  
  
Magnum and Sherri walk to the door and out to the beach.  
  
EXT-KING KAEHMAMEMA CLUB BEACH-OCEAN-NIGHT Sherri kicks her shoes off stops and picks them up carries them in her right hand, Magnum walks with his hands in his pockets.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: This place is really something.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah, Michelle never got a real chance to see all of the beauty here in the Islands.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Thomas what happen?  
  
MAGNUM: Meaning what Sherri?  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: You and Michelle.  
  
MAGNUM: A long story I will tell you if you want me to.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: But not tonight right?  
  
MAGNUM: No not tonight.  
  
They walk along the beach the lights of the club are far behind them, Magnum looks at Sherri.  
  
MAGNUM: We better get back to the dance.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Might be a good Idea with a moon and these stars, it does seem a shame to waste it.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah I know but we better get back.  
  
He takes her arm and they start back up the beach toward the club the sand feels good on Sherri's feet, the waves came in on the beach and would go back out to sea.  
  
INT-KING KAMEHAMEHA CKUB Jackie walks around the dance floor looking for Sherri and she can't find her or Magnum, she walks to the door and looks out on the beach, she sees them walking back, and smiles. She turns and walks back to the bar and orders a scotch on the rocks, and waits for Sherri.  
  
Rick and TC and Higgins watch as Magnum and Sherri walk back inside they had been gone for a long time.  
  
RICK: Makes you think of DaNang don't it TC?  
  
TC: Was thinking the same thing Rick.  
  
The bartender fixed Rick a mixed dink, and TC an Ice Tea, the waiter picked the tray up and took it over and set it down on the table for Rick and TC.  
  
TC: That tea sure looks good.  
  
HIGGINS: Could you make that the same for me, only without Ice.  
  
WAITER: Yes Sir Mr. Higgins.  
  
Magnum and Sherri stood at the bar.  
  
MAGNUM: Sherri tomorrows Saturday and how would you like to see some of the islands?  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Yes Thomas I would like that.  
  
MAGNUM: Great thats really great.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Thomas one thing, I am not Michelle your wife.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah I know Sherri.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Your eyes Thomas tell me a lot of things...(pause)They tell me that you must have really loved her.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah I did Sherri, this don't mean its off...me showing you the islands?  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: No were still on for the tour.  
  
MAGNUM: Come with me I want you to meet some friends.  
  
Magnum and Sherri start walking towards the table where Rick and TC and Higgins were setting.  
  
RICK: Hey there coming over here.  
MAGNUM: Hi guys got someone I would like you to meet, first Rick Wright, TC Calvin, and Jonathan Quayle Higgins, guys this Sherri LaFlure.  
  
RICK: Sherri nice to meet you.  
  
MAGNUM: Rick don't stare, close your mouth.  
  
RICK: Yeah sure.  
  
TC: Pleased to meet you.  
  
HIGGINS: Miss Laflure its an honor.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Thank you and pleased to meet you.  
  
Magnum pulls a chair out and Sherri sat down, he steps to the right and pulls his chair out and sits down. (smiles)  
  
HIGGINS: Its remarkable the likeness Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM: Well guys, there is good reason, Sherri is Michelles' cousin.  
  
RICK: Sisters.....Thomas I remember Michelle.  
  
MAGNUM: Sherri when Michelle and I were married TC and Rick were at the wedding.  
  
TC: Sherri your the mirror image of Michelle on their wedding day, it would be hard to tell you two apart.  
MAGNUM: Oh I don't know, maybe you guys couldn't but bet I could (smiles)  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Really Thomas Magnum really.(blushes)(laughs)  
  
Jackie walks from the bar over to the table where Magnum, Rick, TC, Higgins and Sherri were sitting.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Hey is there room for me? (laughs)  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Where have you been Jackie?  
  
Jackie smiles and looks over at Magnum as music begins to play.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Hey Magnum....Want a dance?  
  
Magnum looks over and smiles..  
  
MAGNUM: Sure come on....  
  
PARIS FRANCE INT-HALLWAY-BEDROOM The old women stops kocks on the door turns the door nob and opens the door stepping inside the room, Maggie follows, the door goes shut.  
  
Voice(female): Hello Maggie.  
  
MAGGIE: My God its you.....  
  
MONDAY SEPTEMBER 10 2001 INT-NIA-MAGNUMS OFFICE-DAY Magnum stood at the window with his back turned to the door, the sound of a knock on the door makes him turn around.  
  
MAGNUM: Enter..  
  
The door opens Jackie steps in with a letter in her hand.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: This just came Thomas...Its for you.  
  
Jackie walks over and hands Magnum the envelope, he looks at her puzzled and takes it, and walked slowly to his desk and sat down.  
  
MAGNUM: Looks sorta important...(smiles)  
  
Picks up a letter opener and opens the letter, begins to read it, looks up at Jackie.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Bad news?  
  
MAGNUM: No...Seems I have been retired.  
  
Magnum folds the letter and is quiet for a moment.  
  
MAGNUM: Guess till they send someone else out here you'll be in charge...  
  
JACKIE PORTER: What happen in Washington?  
  
MAGNUM: Nothing...I must have made someone Mad...Means Jackie I got to close.  
Buck got me in and now he wants me out.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Did you have a fight with Buck? (pause) When do you leave?  
  
MAGNUM: The letter stated...On receipt..So that means today...Retired and I have been releived.  
  
Magnum stands up and looks at the folded letter.  
  
MAGNUM: Think I'll go home and take a swim.  
  
Jackie stands with arms folded, looks at the floor for a moment.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: I have to know Thomas...You found something didn't you?  
  
Magnum smiles and doesn't answer walked over to the rack takes his hat, opens the door and looks over his left shoulder. Turns back and steps out into the hallway.  
  
INT-GUEST HOUSE-LIVINGROOM-DAY Magnum sat on the couch, cloths changed, jeans and a tan shirt with the sleeves turn up two rolls. In front of him the laptop that Jackie brought and papers laying on the coffee table, floor and beside him.  
  
He picks up the phone and dials a number the phone rings and it is picked up.  
  
VOICE( over phone): The number you have reached is no longer in service.  
  
Magnum puzzled puts the receiver down on the phone. In thought he dials another phone number in rings and an answer.  
  
VOICE(Male over phone): Donner...  
  
MAGNUM: This is Admiral Thomas Magnum...I'd like to speak with Captain Poole.  
  
VOICE( Male over phone: I'm sorry Sir...Captain Poole is no longer with NIA..  
  
MAGNUM: She's not...Where is she?  
  
VOICE( male over phone): Sir..She left..Retired and I don't know where she is Sir.  
  
MAGNUM: Did she leave a number where she could be reached?  
  
VOICE( Male over phone): Maybe General Greene may have that Information Sir.  
  
MAGNUM: Thank You Commander...Goodbye  
  
Magnum again hangs the receiver up. Looks at his watch. (thinks outloud)  
2:pm here, 8:PM in Washington and Maggie's not at home.  
  
The door opens and Higgins steps inside, looks down at Magnum.  
  
Magnum looked up at Higgins.  
  
MAGNUM: What is it now Higgins?  
  
Higgins takes a few steps towards the steps.  
  
HIGGINS: Your home rather early aren't you?  
  
Magnum got up from the couch and walked up the steps to the kitchen, looks at Higgins.  
  
MAGNUM: I have some work to do so I am doing it here..  
  
Opens the refridgerator door takes a bottle of beer out, picks up the opener and pops the cap off.  
  
HIGGINS: Look Magnum.....Miss Porter just called and..  
  
Magnum looked at Higgins his eyes flashed.  
  
MAGNUM: Yeah I know she told you the Navy got around to after six months being at this job...that I didn't want...decided that I am retired.  
  
HIGGINS: She didn't tell me, I ask why, she wanted to let you know she can if you wanted her to pack the things in your office for you.  
  
Magnum takes a drink from the bottle doesn't answer, Higgins turns and walked back to the door starts to open it.  
  
MAGNUM: Thanks Higgins...(looking at Higgins)  
  
Higgins nods in acknowledgement steps to the porch, shutting the door behind him.  
  
TUESDAY SEPTEMBER 11, 2001 INT-GUESTHOUSE-BEDROOM-DARK The sound of the phone ringing wakes Magnum, he reached for the phone, takes the receiver and answers.  
  
MAGNUM: Do you know what time it is?  
  
VOICE( female over phone): Admiral this is Jackie...and its almost 5AM.  
MAGNUM: I'm not an Admiral anymore..And you know that.  
  
VOICE( female over phone): Wake up Thomas...I need your help...  
  
Magnum sat up.  
  
MAGNUM: Why?  
  
Magnum listens as Jackie explains. Magnum looks down at the floor concern fills his face.  
  
MAGNUM: Lock down the Base....Advise the other commands..I'm on my way.  
  
INT-NIA-LOBBY-MAGNUMS OFFICE-DARK People stood around as the elevator stopped and the doors open, Magnum stepped off and looked around. He spotted a Marine Captain.  
  
MAGNUM: Captain...I want this building secured...Check every ID and make sure they belong in this building.  
  
CAPTAIN: Already been done Porter's Orders.  
  
MAGNUM: Where is Commander Porter?  
  
CAPTAIN: She is with your staff in your office Sir.  
  
Magnum nods his head and walked down the hallway to the double glass doors opens the door and steps inside, walking to his office opens the door and stands there for a moment looking around.  
  
INT-MAGNUMS OFFICE-DARK He shuts the door and walked over to his desk, everything was in its place as it was before he got the letter.  
  
MAGNUM: Commander Porter...Why is this not packed?  
  
Jackie looks around and then looked at Magnum.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: We...All of us decided that you never received any letter...So why pack Sir?  
  
MAGNUM: I see...You know you everyone of you could get into big trouble for this?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Sir we understand this...But The United States could be at war.  
  
Magnum looks at each one of the officers.  
  
MAGNUM: Alright whats the situation?  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Nothing more than what I told you...The info is slow...This Island is sealed locked down.  
  
Magnum listens and is in deep thought.  
  
MAGNUM: We'll stay at red till we are told different..I want updates on what operations around Hawaii are on going....  
  
Crypto we don't know the complete damage done or what is left on the board.  
JACKIE PORTER: So far it is New York and Washington...No other reports.  
  
Magnum looked around the room.  
  
MAGNUM: Looks like my retirement was over before I knew I was retired.  
  
SHERRI LAFLURE: Admiral that letter never was received as far as all of us here know and will agree...You never received it.  
  
Magnum smiles.  
  
MAGNUM: Okay then we have work to do...We'll call this Operation "FLASH POINT".;  
we don't know where the next hit will be...  
  
JACKIE PORTER: Anything else while we are here?  
  
Magnum waits for someone to say something, it is quiet.  
  
MAGNUM: Okay people lets show Washington what we can do..Lets get to work...One more thing...Thanks..  
  
Magnum watched as one by one his officers left his office, as Jackie was about to leave, she stops and looked at Magnum.  
  
JACKIE PORTER: One thing..Where's the letter?  
  
Magnum smiles, looked at Jackie.  
  
MAGNUM: What Letter? (smiles with a wink of the right eye)  
(close on Magnum's Face)  
  
FRAME FREEZE FADE OUT  
  



End file.
